


Mega Bloody Rose

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blowjobs, Conditioning, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindbreak, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Bruce teaches Data that it's okay to acknowledge his unique oral talents.





	Mega Bloody Rose

Breaking Data down is a lot simpler than Maddox thought. Where B4 obeys at the slightest hint of affection and Lore remains determined to rebel at any cost to his own personal well-being, Maddox simply takes his time to figure Data out, works with him.  
Data settles into routine easily. Giving him a schedule, even just verbally, sets Data into ease. So Maddox will do it one day, pacing before Data in the dark of the dungeon, and conveniently forget the next, the lack of structure giving Data some anxiety.   
He'll never admit it though, not to Maddox's face. But he hears the panic in his voice when he talks to Lore, trying to make sense of chaos. It's cute in a way.  
Data hates to be fucked by Starfleet officers. So Maddox takes the opportunity to discount people who come in wearing the uniform. He charges them almost nothing to fuck Data's mouth and let Bruce tape it, selling the copies for more than he'll ever make charging the cadets.   
And Data prefers not to use his mouth, but he's damn good at it. Anyone who's ever shoved their cock down his throat has their eyes roll back in delight. Data's not a biter and he knows how to use his tongue. So Maddox makes that his thing.  
And Bruce still hasn't tried it for himself, not earnestly.   
He brings Data up the stairs on a leash, the android looking up with sullen mistrust, gold eyes burdened.   
"Data."  
The android perks up as Bruce ties chains his ankle to the leg of the heavy coffee table, the chain just long enough for Data to crawl toward the armchair that's distinctly Maddox's. The human stops by the replicator, getting a hot cup of tea, earl grey that makes the android shudder with familiarity.  
"You've been so good these past few days."  
Data nods. "I would prefer to avoid punishment, if at all possible."  
"You've earned it," Maddox says, taking his cup of tea and settling in his armchair. He blows the steam off the cup, where it curls wafts through the living room. "You deserve a reward, D."  
The android is apprehensive, crawling toward Bruce slowly. Maddox parts his thighs and the android rests his head on Bruce’s knee, watching the human sip his tea. With his free hand, Maddox reaches down to pet Data, fingers carding through the android's hair.   
Once he's finishes the cup of earl grey, he sets the teacup aside. "Data."  
"Yes?"  
"Time for your reward."  
Maddox takes his time with the fly of his trousers, keeping Data waiting, on edge. He's only half-hard, but he makes a show of tapping the head of his cock against Data's lower lip.  
"Sir."  
"Data," Maddoox says softly. "You can't fool me. You love sucking cock."  
Data shakes his head, but Maddox hooks his fingers under the collar, forcing Data close.   
"You love having dick down that pretty throat," Maddox insists. "I wouldnt even have to change your programming."  
"Sir, I -"  
Maddox takes advantage of Data's attempts to reason, pulling the android close and sticking his cock into Data's mouth. The android looks up, humiliation and anger welling up. But Maddox raises a brow, as if to quietly ask if that's really any way to take a reward.   
So Data accepts it. His eyes half-close as he focuses on his work, head bobbing just right and tongue sliding over Maddox's shaft just right, getting Maddox hard in barely any time at all.  
"They were right," Maddox groans, letting go of Data's collar. "You suck cock like nothing else."  
And Data looks up again, but he's more pleased than pissed. Something about Data being delights to suck his cock makes Maddox groan, heat dripping down his spine, pooling in his groin.  
He's pretty sure the android can sense the change in temperature, calculate the blood flow.   
Data moans while he works, smooth and rhythmic and knowing just the right amount to suck. It's perfection. Maddox wants to thank Dr. Soong for teaching his prodigy child all there is to know about sex so Maddox can just relax and enjoy the spoils.   
He tries to pull away to cum on Data's face, but the android places his hands on Maddox's knees, deep-throating him and refusing to pull away. Maddox ends up cumming down Data's throat and there's something decidedly erotic about watching Data swallow.  
"Did you like your reward?" Maddox says, trying to catch his breath and petting Data.  
"I did." Data's voice is cool against Maddox's now-soft cock.   
"And you love sucking dick, don't you?"  
"I do, Sir," Data says, looking up with eyes wide and honest.   
"That's a good boy." Maddox smiles at his pet.   
Data adjusts Maddox's clothes, makes his master decent again. It's another few minutes before Maddox can walk. He unchains Data, putting a leash on him and walking him down to the basement.   
The chains are necessary, but Maddox decides not to blindfold or gag Data this time. Good behaviour gets rewarded and honest sluts are easier for everyone.


End file.
